The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Wet rotating disc engagement systems, e.g., wet brake and/or wet clutch systems, have many advantages over dry rotating disc engagement systems, e.g., dry brake and clutch systems. One of the key advantages is their superior ability to remove the heat generated in the friction surfaces (i.e., the surfaces between opposing discs). They are superior to dry systems because the friction surfaces are submerged in oil and thus the heat can be removed directly by conduction thru the friction surfaces and then conduction from the friction surfaces into the oil. Nonetheless, the friction surfaces of such wet rotating disc engagement systems still get significantly hotter than the oil because the amount of fluid between the opposing friction faces is minimal and the heat has to travel to the outer surfaces of the discs before it can be effectively transferred to the oil.